Aishite!
by Akai Hito
Summary: Aku baru saja pindah ke Teikou Chuugakkou. Tapi bahkan begitu sampai disana aku harus dilanda masalah, mulai dari kemunculan 6 makhluk warna-warni, dan... /first GoMxReader! /abaikan judulnya-" /Mind to RnR?f


**Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna-sama. Ini Akai Hito. Dulunya NisapikoRii, reviewer yang banyak bacot(?) yang sekarang jadi silent reader. Etto—ini boku no ichiban fanfiction(?) di fandom ini, dan pertama kali bikin xReader, jadi kalo aneh... Gomenne! *bows***

_Disclaimer:: Kuroko no Basket itu punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei; fic abal ini punyanya Akai Hito~_

_Summary:: Aku baru saja pindah ke Teikou Chuugakkou. Tapi bahkan begitu sampai disana aku harus dilanda masalah, mulai dari kemunculan 6 makhluk warna-warni, dan... /first GoMxReader! /abaikan judulnya-"/Mind to RnR?_

_Genre:: Romance, Friendship, Humor_

_Rate:: T_

_WARNING:: abal, gaje, pertama kali bikin xReader, cacat, super freak, dll dsb dst._

**Saa, happy read, minna~!**

* * *

15 Juni, 07.00 am.

"Heeei! Ayo sini, cepetan!" Satsuki-san memanggilku. Ah, aku harus cepat.

Are—? Etto.. konnichiwa, minna. Ogenki desuka?

Aku pindah sekolah ke Teikou Chuugakkou. Entah kenapa, tapi kata Kaa-san aku harus pindah kesana. Untung ada anak kenalan Kaa-san yang bersekolah disana.

"Nee~! Buruan, nanti telat—ah, Akashi-kun, ohayou!"

Momoi Satsuki-san—anak kenalan Kaa-san— membungkuk sedikit ke arah pemuda berambut merah dan bermata merah-kuning. Eh? Hetreochrome ya? Keren!

Tak lama kemudian Satsuki-san memanggilku lagi.

"Mou, dasar kau ini! Cepetan dong, jalanmu lambat banget,"

Gak sudi dibilang lambat, lantas aku langsung mempercepat langkahku.

"Siapa bilang aku lambat? Aku cuma agak capek dan ngantuk saja. Kayak kau sendiri gak lambat saja," balasku. Dalam hati aku menyeringai senang.

"A-apa? Aku gak lambat!" Satsuki-san menggembungkan pipinya. "Coba sini lomba lari sama aku! Pasti kau kalah!"

Eh, dia menantangku?

"Gomenna Satsuki-san, aku masih capek. Salah sendiri kenapa kau tadi telat." Telat? Ya, tadi Satsuki-san telat bangun, alhasil kami harus berlarian ke sekolah. Ditambah jam yang mati tepat di angka 7.13, kami berlari lebih cepat. Tahunya masih jam 7 kurang. Yah, sudahlah.

"Ya sudah nanti saja! Ah, hampir lupa, ini temanku, Akashi Seijuurou." Ia memperkenalkan temannya. Eh, Akashi Seijuurou itu cukup menakutkan... bagiku.

"Atashi wa [name] desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit. Yah, kurasa dia tipe orang yang tidak suka berjabat tangan, jadi ya sudahlah.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Nadanya datar. Mukanya datar. Matanya? Menatapku tajam.

Aku menatapnya sedikit takut. Setelah itu melihat sekeliling dengan gugup.

"Ah, ayo! Ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu!" Seru Satsuki-san.

"Ah, tidak perlu," ucapku menolak. "Cukup memberitahu dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah, aku akan kesana sendirian."

Satsuki-san cemberut sedikit. "Nanti kalau kamu tidak tau kelasnya? Repot kan?"

"Kan nanti bisa dikasih tau,"

"Kalau kepala sekolahnya lupa?"

"Ya tinggal kutanyakan."

"Kalau—"

"Cukup. Satsuki, kau pergi saja sana, aku yang akan mengantarkannya."

Satsuki-san mengernyit sedikit.

"De-demo, Akashi-kun—"

Hanya dengan menatapnya tajam, Satsuki-san langsung pergi. Ya-yang namanya Akashi ini siapa sih, k-kok kayaknya Satsuki-san takut banget sama dia...

"Dan kamu." Ia menatapku. "Ikut denganku. Cepat."

Ia meminta—bukan, memerintahku. Dan dengan sangat baka-nya, aku hanya diam dan bengong menatapnya. Ia mulai terlihat tidak sabaran dan berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Sekarang."

Hanya dengan satu kata itu aku segera menyusulnya.

* * *

"Sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." Perintahnya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengetuk pintu lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Masuk." Suara kepala sekolah yang tegas pun terdengar. Aku masuk ke dalam dan berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah. Akashi-san kurasa menunggu di luar.

"Ah, ternyata kau ya?" Tanya kepala sekolah begitu melihatku. Aku mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mendekat ke kepala sekolah itu—beliau mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat padanya.

"Kau akan masuk ke kelas 8-1. Lalu untuk ekskul... yang ini wajib. Kau jago dalam bidang apa?" jelas sekaligus tanyanya. Aku hanya memasang wajah bingung. "Etto... saya... err..." Jawabku yang sebenarnya hanya gumaman(?) karena bingung aku ini jago dalam bidang apa. Yah, kujawab seadanya saja sih, tapi ya... biarlah.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau basket?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan sesuatu. Entahlah—aku tidak tau apa itu. "Ini, kau lihat? Mereka anggota reguler tim basket sekolah ini. Lalu kebetulan dibutuhkan semacam manager kedua untuk membantu manager yang lainnya. Tenang saja, kau pasti akan disambut hangat oleh anggota tim basket." Jelas kepala sekolah itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa—

—karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang basket. Baiklah, ini memalukan, tapi ya sudahlah. Semoga manager pertama berbaik hati untuk memberitahukan sesuatu tentang basket...

"B-baiklah. Tapi... etto... siapa manager yang pertama?" tanyaku gugup. Aku selalu gugup di depan guru, apalagi kepala sekolah. Jadi itu... wajar. Dan lagi aku penasaran siapa manager pertamanya.

"Manager pertama? Oh, dia Momoi Satsuki, kelas 8-3. Kau bisa menemuinya setelah ini atau pada jam istirahat." Jelasnya. Aku hanya bisa melebarkan mataku terkejut. Kemudian sang kepala sekolah melanjutkan, "Ah ya, untuk kelas 8-1, itu ada di lantai 2 paling ujung, dekat tangga. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada guru-guru disini. Jangan malu untuk bertanya."

"Ba-baik.." Aku membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi keluar ruang kepala sekolah atas izinnya.

Aku baru mau mencari dimana kelas 8-1 itu, ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan bertanya. "Kelas 8-1, eh?" Aku menengok ke sumber suara dan menemukan... Akashi-san yang sedang menatapku dengan datar.

Terlalu kaget untuk menjawab, aku menganggukkan kepalaku saja.

Akashi-san terdiam sebentar. "Kalau begitu ikut aku. Kita sekelas dan..." Ia menggantung kata-katanya. Saat mulai berjalan, ia melanjutkan, "Sebangku."

Hah? Sebangku...

E-EEEEEHHHHH?!

* * *

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis (?)

* * *

**Err—hai! Salam kenal, senpai-tachi~! Fic ini gimana? :3**

**Sebenernya gak ada niat buat publish fic ini, tapi dipaksa temen mulu ._. jadilah gini. Dan judulnya... maksa banget.-. /slapped**

**Terus... Kalo ada kesalahan tulis aja di review atau PM, tapi jangan sampe flame.-. Maklum, masih newbie *^***

**Dan kalo ada ide dan niat(?) bakal di update~! /kicked**

**Udah deh segini dulu .w.**

**Saa—review, minna?**


End file.
